Last First Kiss
by rivaichin
Summary: Sudah satu bulan lebih aku menjalin hubungan. Tapi, aku selalu penasaran, apa yang selalu dipikirkannya? Tidak. Aku tidak penasaran karena aku sudah tau pasti yang dipikirkannya hanyalah air. apa air lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan aku? Bisakah kau membayangkan Haru mencium seseorang? Tidak? Tapi sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka itu terjadi. [HarukaxHimedere!Reader] Fic req by Fefe


**Free! It's not my own. It's Hiroko Utsumi's sensei own.  
Free!Light novel it's not my own as well sobs. It's Kōji Ōji's sensei own.**  
**But this fic is my own fic. I got the inspiration from OneDirection's song kkkkkk**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Last First Kiss**

Aku ingin tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Atau aku tidak ingin tau lagi, karena aku sudah pasti tau apa jawabannya. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah air. Ya. Hanya air. Bukannya aku, yang sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Memang waktu itu pernyataanku terkesan tidak jelas. Tapi itu sudah cukup jelas kok. Dan kata-kataku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. 'Mulai sekarang kau harus melayaniku sebagai pacarmu' itu sudah lebih dari jelas, bukankah begitu?

Tapi yang penting, aku adalah miliknya. Dan Haruka Nanase adalah milikku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya air yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan, dibandingkan dengan aku?

Minggu ini, aku menemaninya berenang, untuk ke-entah-berapa-kalinya. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sebegitu serunyakah berenang? Maksudku, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan keberadaanku?

Tapi, sudahlah. Haruka adalah Haruka. Yang ia cintai hanyalah air. Entahlah, ia seperti terobsesi dengan air. Bulan lalu, saat kelas kami menjalani trip ke aquarium raksasa. Begitu melihat air disana, Haru langsung saja membuka baju tanpa peduli tatapan-tatapan aneh, heran, bahkan fangirls dari orang-orang sekitar. Tapi, Makoto berhasil mencegahnya, untung. Dan, aku sukses membuat para tatapan fangirls tidak berani melihat, karena kupelototi sejak tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Haru sudah berpacaran selama 1 bulan lebih. Tapi...kenapa ia tak pernah menciumku barang sekalipun? Aku sampai bosan mendengar gosip dari teman-teman sekelasku yang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, dan mereka sudah pernah berciuman, tentu saja. Lalu beberapa dari mereka menanyakanku, apakah Haru pernah menciumku atau tidak. Dan, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Dan, yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan 'SERIOUSLY?'.

Aku ingin merasakan-bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai. Tapi, aku ingin jadi yang terakhir untuk Haru. Aku ingin menjadi ciuman pertama dan terakhir untuk Haru. Akankah, itu semua terjadi? Mustahil. ...tapi tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku. Aku seorang putri. Semua orang harus menuruti keinginanku.

Tapi, aku sangsi hal itu akan terjadi. Akankah hubungan kami akan berubah? Atau, akan tetap diam-diaman seperti ini? Aku takut, semuanya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan, jika aku mengatakan hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamanya.

Kurasa aku harus menunggu beberapa lama lagi. Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan terbesar untuk menyukai seseorang yang hanya peduli terhadap air. Atau mungkin tidak.

Orang-orang selalu berkata padaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Haruka, tapi aku tidak mau. Orang-orang selalu bertanya, apa yang kusukai dari Hatuka, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Bukan berarti, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Pepatah bilang, cinta itu buta. Dan, ya. Cinta ini membutakanku.

Haruka itu...unik. Dalam sekali tatap mungkin kau merasa kalau dia tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Tapi, begitu kau dekat dengannya, kau akan menemukan keunikan dalam dirinya. Keunikan tersendiri, yang berbeda dari orang lain. ...terobsesi pada air itu juga termasuk salah satunya.

Cintaku pada Haruka membumbungku tinggi ke angkasa. Cinta ini, membuatku bangga untuk menunjukkannya. Tidak di depan umum. Tidak juga di tempat tertutup. Kau tau maksudku. Ingin kuperjuangkan cinta ini sampai seberapa tahun lamanya kita bertahan. Tidak salah kan seorang putri memperjuangkan sesuatu? Aku belajar banyak dari 'The musketeers'.

Tidak. Bukan berarti dalam usiaku saat ini aku masih suka menonton hal semacam itu. Aku hanya melihat cover depannya. Mereka putri. Aku putri. Mereka keren, dapat mengendali kuda dan memperjuangkan sesuatu. Aku putri, yang ingin dimanjakan oleh pacarku.

Alarm jamku berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore-tunggu, apa jamku tidak salah? Bukankah, tadi masih pukul setengah lima, sore? Seberapa lama, aku melamun? Sembilan puluh menit? Mustahil!

Aku melihat Haru masih asik berenang-renang di dalam kolam. "Haruka!" Teriakku, tetapi orang yang bersangkutan mengabaikanku. "HARUKA! CEPAT NAIK DAN ANTAR AKU PULANG!" Teriakku sekali lagi.

Sekali itu, barulah Haru menatapku. Tatapannya datar. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Air. Ya. Air. Pasti air.

Ia, keluar dari kolam dan berjalan kearahku. "Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku"

"Konsentrasi apa?"

"Konsentrasi untuk merasakan bagaimana tenangnya air." Ucapnya datar. Membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

"..."

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau ingin merasakannya?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Menjadi air? Tidak terima kasih. Sekarang, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan antar aku pulang. Sekarang." perintahku.

"Kurasa, kau harus merasakannya."

Tangannya yang masih basah menggenggam kedua tanganku. Rintik-rintik air berjatuhan dari rambut birunya. Dada bidangnya terekpos di depan mataku. Pipiku mulai memanas. Apa doaku terkabul?

"Jadi satu dengan air." Ucapnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Refleks kakiku melangkah mundur perlahan, tetapi berhenti tepat di pinggir kolam. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku, sampai jarak di antara kami terputus.

Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang basah, dan lembut menempel tepat di bibirku. Ia mulai menautkan jari-jarinya ke tanganku yang sejak tadi ia genggam di sela-sela ciuman kami. Rasanya...fantastis. Suhu tubuhku meningkat. Wajahku mulai memerah. Akal sehatku diambil alih oleh hasrat keinginanku. Apakah mimpiku menjadi kenyataan?

Perlahan, aku menutup mata dan membalas ciumannya. Nafas kami beradu. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya nafas Haru.

Kami menghentikan acara penautan bibir kami. Pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru kami habis. Aku mencoba mengambil sebanyak yang kubisa oksigen yang ada di sekitar kita. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Rasanya, beberapa detik kemudian jantungku akan berhenti bekerja, dan lepas dari tempatnya.

Haru mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajahku hingga jarak diataranya hilang. Bibir kami bertemu kembali. Tapi yang baru ini, terasa lebih intens dan-dalam. Aku mencoba lebih rileks dan menikmatinya. Haru memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendorongku jatuh kedalam kolam renang.

"HARU! Kau harus bertanggung jawab akan basahnya bajuku!" Pekikku kaget.

"Jadi satu dengan air. Setelah jadi satu denganku barusan. Kita impas"

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

Esok harinya, aku sakit flu gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Pintu rumahku diketuk. Berhubung orangtuaku tidak ada dirumah, jadi mau tidak mau harus aku yang membukannya. Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu dan membukannya. Jantungku serasa mau copot. Jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang. Ia datang. Ia yang membuatku menderita sakit begini datang untuk membesukku.

"HARUKA NANASE. KAU. HARUS. BERTANGGUNG. JAWAB. UNTUK. YANG. KEMARIN." teriakku dengan penekanan disetiap suku kata.

ia menatapku datar. "Kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Aku mau kau menciumku sekarang! kau HARUS mengambil suhu tubuhku biar kau yang sakit, bukannya aku!"

"waah~ kau agresif ya!" untuk kedua kalinya rasanya jantungku mau copot. aku mencari-cari asalnya suara dari balik punggung Haru. itu suara...Nagisa. Satu tim Iwatobi Swim Club berbondong-bondong datang ke rumahku untuk membesuk. Gou, Nagisa, Makoto, bahkan Rei. Kau bisa pastikan, sebentar lagi aku akan kejang-kejang, pingsan, tidak sadarkan diri, dan hilang ingatan mengenai kejadian saat ini. Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memastikannya, karena hal bodoh seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata. tidak sekarang. dan tidak akan pernah.

"Haru-chan, kau harus bertanggung jawab~" tambah Makoto.

Wajahku mulai memanas, bisa kujamin sekarang mukaku semerah lobster rebus. "TIDAK TIDAK. KALIAN TADI TIDAK MENDENGAR APA-APA DARIKU!" Pekikku.

.

**E.N.D**

* * *

gimana cerita gue yang ini? pasti lebih gaje 8'"D

ini fic gue dedikasikan buat sahabat tercinta gue fefe /w/ dia yang udah bantu gue review selama ini. dan dia juga yang req fic ini /ngek  
buat fefe yang baca. gue minta maap kalo fic gue gaje begeneh :"""D

buat yang udah baca fic ini ato bahkan sampe review/fav/follow. gue makasi banget buat kalian. review kalian itu bagi gue berasa kayak surat kecil dari Akashi /ha. jadi gue bisa tau gitu apa yang kurang dari fic gue. jadi gue juga berusaha buat benerin kekurangan gue /eak.

udah deh daripada gue curcol, akhir kata gue bilang

See you next fic!

kkkkk Rivaichin kkkkk


End file.
